


Okay

by Misswoolhat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswoolhat/pseuds/Misswoolhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Harry begins dating Oliver Wood -- Lilly and James are still alive. Based on a tumblr post that got me thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there was a post on tumblr and therefore I had to write this. Here's the link to the post: post/91315159995/theliteralmagpie-aruf0nsu-okay-so-imagine-an   
> Yep, that's what happens when you mix my brain and tumblr...   
> Also I, in no way, own the Harry Potter universe.

"So Harry…Good game today." Oliver sidled up to the young seeker  
"Thanks, Wood. You too." The two boys smiled at each other awkwardly

For the past few weeks, Oliver had seemed nosier than usual. He'd been micromanaging Harry, giving him constant pointers and practically neglecting the rest of the team.  
"Well, I suppose I'll see you later then…" Harry didn't know where to take the conversation next and slowly began to meander away  
"Uhhh.. Harry wait!" Oliver called after his friend  
The young boy turned around and found himself face to face with Wood. He smelled like the Quidditch pitch, clean and airy. His forehead was a little bit shiny with the drying sweat from practice. While Harry was analyzing all of this, Oliver was suddenly even closer. Then he was kissing Harry.  
They broke away and it looked nothing like it did in the movies. It was a lot messier and there was much more heavy breathing.  
"Ummm… Okay." Harry stared at his muddy shoes and twirled his broom in his hand  
"Look Harry. I really like you. I'm sorry… But I do."

"Okay."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's great." The Boy Who Lived ginned at his shoes and lightly kicked Oliver's cleat with his.  
"Okay."

~x~

"So dad… I wanted to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to react or anything, but I wanted to let you know…" Harry stabbed his mashed potatoes  
"Hmm?" James stuffed another piece of steak into his mouth  
"Well I'm dating someone…"  
"What?!" Harry's father excitedly spewed steak all over the table "Who?!"  
"Well, it's umm… Oliver Wood from Quidditch."

There was an awkward pause. A long one. Then James looked at his son, his face stony.  
"You know son, he's a Keeper."


End file.
